


Deep Throat

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 70s Porno, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral, Throat Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's relationship hit a bit of a rough patch when they learn he has no feeling in his sexual organs. After countless days of Dean trying to figure out how to please Castiel sexually, their salvation comes when Castiel feels regret and decides to preform fellatio on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is absolutely inspired by the 70s porno of the same name.

                Castiel was delighted when Dean stopped flitting around his feelings and finally admitted how he felt about the angel. He was happy with the time they spent together; the way Dean kissed him when they were alone together. But things started to go south when they decided to take their relationship to the next level. It started off as an innocent kiss one day in the bunker, when the two of them were completely alone, but Dean never stopped. He wasn’t going to lie; he liked kissing, Dean. He liked it a lot, but it wasn’t sex. He was content enough to just keep kissing him until Dean made the suggestion that they finally take the plunge. He found himself pushed against the wall, with Dean’s hands roaming his body and the button-up he was wearing being pushed to the floor. With a bit more coaxing, he realized now that he was aroused. His pants were feeling much tighter and there was an uncomfortable stiffness, but it wasn’t really bothersome. It was just there.

 

                They moved to the couch, and Castiel had found himself lying on his back with Dean kissing down his body. He liked the way his touches felt; the way he kissed him. But something was off. He wasn’t feeling quite excited as it seemed Dean was. When Dean got his pants off, something still felt wrong. He just felt awkward; there was no anticipation. No desire, no need. He could see and feel that he had an erection, but had no desire to take care of it. He did feel a jolt of arousal and heat within his belly when Dean stripped himself. There wasn’t much foreplay; Dean seemed desperate and ready to get things moving. Castiel waited as Dean ran off, returning with a bottle of what appeared to be lubricant, and he kept waiting. This was it… Sex. Castiel had a basic gist of it. It was supposed to feel good, and be enjoyable, but that wasn’t what he got.

 

                When Dean worked him open; got his fingers in him, Castiel felt nothing but a mild stretching burn. There was no pleasure there. When Dean entered him, there was only mild pain. When he gripped his cock, running his hand along it in what was supposed to cause pleasure, there was nothing. Dean seemed worried, but Castiel told him to keep going anyway. When Dean finally did come, Castiel was still unenthused. It seemed fair to try to get Castiel to come too, but nothing happened. Dean worked on him for several minutes; jerking at his cock and pumping his fingers into his body, but still, there was nothing.

“Dude, are you not getting _anything_ out of this?” Dean asked, finally feeling frustrated.

“…No. I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t feel anything.”

“Nothing…?”

“Not really, no,” Castiel said, sounding very defeated.

“But you can feel it when I touch you other places, right?”

“Sort of, I suppose…It was enough to get me aroused, but nothing you do seems to be working. I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sure this was supposed to be for both of us. I apologize for not being adequate.”

“It’s fine, Cas…We’ll just have to figure out something you like,” Dean said, giving him a soft, and reassuring smile.

 

                And so the days went on, with Dean trying to figure out what Castiel liked. Which was, to say, nothing. He could get him aroused, and Castiel liked to be touched. He said it felt pleasant when Dean touched him anywhere else, more particularly in the pectoral and nipple area, but it wasn’t nearly enough to get him to come. Just enough to get him aroused, and for him to sit around for several minutes with a boner that couldn’t be helped. But Castiel didn’t really care, on that sense. It didn’t bother him in the least bit, other than it made things embarrassing. In recent days, Castiel’s clothing choices were fairly average. There wasn’t much to use as covering when he wore button-up shirts and jeans.

 

                Castiel was starting to feel sorry for Dean. He didn’t get much out of trying to please Castiel, but he was certainly teaching him a lot of things. Teaching him enough so that maybe after Castiel felt _just_ sorry enough that he might be able to please him, too. The day he finally was, was the day things changed.

 

                It had come time for Dean to try to please him again, but Castiel had had enough. He didn’t want Dean to try something that would never work. They’d done so much with his sexual organs he was surprised he even had them anymore.

“Let me do something for you, Dean…” Castiel said, pulling away as Dean’s hand ran up his thigh. “You have no idea how frustrating it is to watch you try so hard and get nothing from it.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes, Dean…” Castiel said insistently. He moved in closer, laying his hand against Dean’s thigh, sliding his hand towards the front of Dean’s pants. He palmed his hand across the front; Dean was already half hard in his jeans, after having been worked up previously. Castiel wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was going to do the best he could.

 

                He fumbled slightly trying to undo Dean’s pants; it was a lot easier doing it on himself. Dean helped him to undo the button, but he was able to get the zipper open a lot easier. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down until his slipped forth from the cloth confines. His head dipped down until he had his face hovering above his crotch. Taking Dean’s half-hard cock in his hand, his tongue darted out to taste him. It was a slightly stronger taste, with a bit more musk, but not bothersome at all. He worked Dean’s cock with his hand, jerking it into a fuller erection as his tongue swirled the glans, and dipped beneath it to toy at the underside.

“You’ve been paying a lot of attention…” Dean breathed, swallowing heavily as he watched him.

“Not much else to do, really,” Castiel said, which hit Dean a little hard inside, but he didn’t show it.

 

                He took the glans into his mouth, slowly lowering his mouth onto his cock, making sure to bathe what he could get with his tongue. His hands drifted from Dean’s cock to his underwear, gripping his sac through the cloth and kneading slightly in his hand. Dean gave out a choked hiss, hips twitching at the gesture. Castiel wasn’t bothered; he just continued to sink more onto Dean’s cock, further and further. Dean was apparently impressed, taking a free hand and running it through Castiel’s hair. “Doin’ good, baby…” Dean breathed, panting slightly as he did so. “You don’t have to take the whole thing.”

 

                Castiel attempted to shake his head, but found it better not to, as he didn’t want to hurt Dean. His pulled it further into his mouth, making sure to run his tongue along the underside, until it began to near his throat. As he went further, he seemed to hit a nerve somewhere on Dean’s cock, as he instinctively thrust forward, letting out a surprised moan. But something strange happened; as his cock hit his throat. It was a pleasant feeling; like when Dean touched him, or played with his nipples. It felt good; damn, it felt good. The feeling was much stronger than what he’d been used to. It was something shocking, but he really enjoyed it. But the sudden shock to his nerves caused him to suddenly draw back, heart pounding in his chest and brain a little frazzled. What just happened?

“Shit, are you okay? I didn’t choke you, did I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,”

“No…” Castiel breathed, shaking his head, “You didn’t choke me.”

 

                Slowly, he pulled Dean into his mouth again, sinking further and trying to replicate what had just happened, but slowly. He allowed Dean to enter his throat again, but kept pushing further until he felt it again. A shock of pleasure that spread through his body; making him feel warm all over. His breath hitched, letting out a soft moan around his cock that could be heard externally. Worried, Dean drew back, looking down at him with concern. “You sure you’re okay?”

Castiel swallowed, running his fingers over his throat briefly. He couldn’t feel anything by swallowing, but he knew there was something there. “There was something in my throat…”

“Uh…that was my dick?”

“No, Dean, I mean…there’s something strange there. It felt good.”

“Good how?”

“Like…sex. Like it’s supposed to feel, according to what I’ve heard.”

“What…? What are you, Linda Lovelace?”

“Who…?”

“Never mind that…Let me see something,” Dean said, pulling Castiel up so that he was facing him more easily. He placed his hand on Castiel’s jaw, running his thumb along his lip before replacing it with his index finger. This honestly wasn’t where Castiel saw sex ending up… But Dean was pushing his finger into his mouth, and Castiel tried to stay still. It was odd; this was not what he thought sex was about. He pushed back further until he was in his throat, running the digit along the spit-slicked walls of his esophagus.

 

                The angel suddenly tensed up when Dean’s finger reached a certain area; he couldn’t help but cry out, breathing hard against him. His finger came to rest over the spot again, pushing down and causing Castiel’s eyes to flutter shut, as he breathed out a pleased moan. Dean drew back, wiping his hand idly on the blanket beneath them and giving Castiel a curious look.

“You have something in your throat…It’s some kind of weird lump; but that feels good to you?”

Castiel nodded, feeling just a little confused himself.

Dean appeared to be in thought, until he spoke suddenly. “Sit against the headboard,” he said, gesturing towards the wood behind the bed. The angel obeyed, scooting back until he was leaned against the headboard.

“Let’s do this proper, alright?” Dean said, sitting up on his knees and gripping the headboard with one hand, while he gripped his cock with the other.

“Open up,” Dean said, pushing it against Castiel’s lip. The moment he did, Dean moved that hand to Castiel’s head, running it through his hair while he pushed in deeper.

“I’m going to fuck you proper,” Dean said, letting out a heavy breath as he slid further. “Just not where I’m supposed to.”

 

                He slid in gently, until his cock touched his throat again, and Castiel let out a pleased whimper around the girth in his mouth. It had run into that spot again, brushing it just enough to create pleasure. Dean drew back again, thrusting in somewhat gingerly and hitting him there again. He created a rhythm, drawing in and out and hitting the bundle harder each time, taking his breath away as he moaned around his cock. His brows were knitted in pleasure, body feeling hot and pleasure spreading through his system. Yes, this is what he wanted. This was sex… Albeit, not normal sex, but sex.

 

                He reached both hands up to grip Dean’s hips, feeling as they moved against him as he, too, aided in the process. Pushing his head forward when Dean thrusted towards him.

“Fuck, you got such a nice mouth,” Dean moaned out, hips still rolling forward. His heart was pounding in his chest, breathing coming out in heavy, strained pants. It felt so nice…It drove his body wild.

 

                The time ticked on and Castiel was starting to feel the haze of pleasure heavy on his mind, as Dean’s thrusts became more urgent and rough. He felt a tenseness in his body, and an intense heat in his belly that threatened to spill out into the open. There was a sudden heat spilling down his throat, as Dean made a few quick, hard thrusts. Castiel felt as though something snapped inside him at that moment, his body trembling and jerking. He felt a heat in his groin and a hot dampness spreading across his thigh as his body was rocked with intense surges of pleasure. When it finished, he was left with an intense calm that left him wanting to just lay down.

 

                Dean pulled away, sitting back on the bed and trying to regain his breath.

“Was it good for you?”

Castiel nodded, “I feel very relaxed…and wet.”

“Wet…?” Dean said, looking him over. “Oh…Shit, you got off, dude.” Dean said with a laugh. “Finally…But what’s with that? Why can you only feel things in your throat? Was there something wrong with Jimmy…?”

“No…he had a child. Something must have gone wrong when I took over his body. Rearranged things that didn’t need rearranging. The nerves that controlled the feelings of sexual pleasure, generally located in the genitals, must have moved…here,” Castiel said, pointing towards his throat. “Why here? I don’t know.”

“Heh…Weird. I should go tell Sam. He’ll get a kick out of this…”

“You will tell your brother nothing about this!”

“Relax, relax, I’ll keep quiet…”

 

                That was the last time the two of them had any major problems with their sexual adventures, and Dean sometimes felt he had been transported into some crazy porno. Life was good.


End file.
